


Seducing the Enemy

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, club scene, itadeiweek prompt fill, public bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara and Itachi are part of rivalling companies. Seeking Itachi out and getting on his nerves is one of Deidara's favourite things to do because of that reason, though maybe he also has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt filled! Villains, or at least my take on villains... Please enjoy and make sure to check out the ItaDei week blog on tumblr!
> 
> A small sequel to this fic will be posted on Wednesday in the fic Smoke and Mirrors. It will be chapter 7 called Friction. No need to read it, but that's how it ends :)
> 
> Enjoy!

A rough bass thumped through the club, the floor shaking right under your feet. Smoke made the view hazy, cigars and cigarettes lit up everywhere, ignoring the small non-smoking signs. Most people pretended they were having meaningful conversations, while others pretended their conversations didn't matter at all. It was the latter group which was important. The group that had pulled Deidara in here, on orders of course. Though he would pretend he came here simply for some fun.

With two of his colleagues tagging along, Deidara formed his own little protective group. One he currently needed. It didn't matter if his dark blue suit matched nicely with all the dressed up folks, nor did it matter he could easily make friends with anyone around, being a bit of a social butterfly. Charisma was one of his strong points. As was his long blond hair, which stood out in the dark dodgy looking club. People knew who he was. It only took one look and they would know, and so far many heads had been turned. All because this club was owned by a certain person. Owned by the Uchiha family. It was never a smart idea to show up at your rivalling companies club. Especially when the higher ups were currently present as well. But Deidara enjoyed causing a bit of mayhem, and he was still acting on orders, sort of.

Pushing passed the bar, Deidara ordered a whiskey on the rocks, continuing on his way as soon as the bartender slid the round glass towards him. This was no place to drink beer. It was all about status, and whiskey was a sophisticated drink. Cognac was also a possibility, and for the women champagne. No cheap prosecco. It was all about the good stuff. It only added to the image one was trying to convey.

As soon as blue eyes landed on the VIP area, Deidara's movements gained a confident skip, very pleased with what he was looking at. With his goal in sight, he moved on, his two colleagues, or brothers, following suit.

It didn't take long before Deidara was noticed by the people occupying the sleek black table on the small platform. A red velvet rope was the only thing that was preventing Deidara from joining them, and a tall guy in a tight black suit, but bodyguards had never been able to keep Deidara away from anything. Easily he stepped over the rope, ducking right under the bodyguard's arm. The rest of his squad was not as lucky, but they really were not important. All that mattered was Deidara getting to his goal.

With one hand stuffed inside his pants' pocket, Deidara slid his gaze through the group in front of him, lazily sipping his whiskey. The ice cubes ticked against the glass, but above the sound of the music it went by unnoticed. A pleased smirk appeared on Deidara's lips as he saw the group look up at him, this feeling of superiority coming over him. He stood above them now. No matter how foul they were looking at him, they couldn't avoid gazing up. All of them would gain equal amount of attention, Deidara's blue eyes locking gazes with all of them for a few seconds. Force down some dominance. This was not really the group Deidara had been hoping for, most of them having a very low position in the Uchiha company, but it would do. There was one that mattered enough. Mattered much in fact. The eldest son of the CEO, Itachi Uchiha. That one got a wink.

"Gentlemen, enjoying a nice refreshing drink?" Deidara said in a mocking tone, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Another heavy glare was directed his way, though Itachi kept his gaze averted. There was a good reason for that, and it only gave Deidara another confidence boost. But he would first need to deal with the rest of these idiots, who thought they were better than Deidara. They honestly had no idea who they were even dealing with.

"Go run along, brat. This is no place for you to be. Shouldn't your mommy be picking you up from day care?"

Pathetic attempt to mock Deidara back, and it only earned the other an eye roll. Still Deidara also took this as an invite to sit down. If someone is talking to you, that must mean they want you to join their little group, right? "So what are we talking about tonight?" Deidara said, flopping down beside the one that was still ignoring his presence. "Any new developments in Akatsuki case? Or are we talking about something far more interesting, like how you are ripping off Tailed Beasts Inc."

Dark eyes finally swept his way, his gaze gliding all over Deidara's body. A thrill shot down Deidara's spine, and he only felt his smirk grow at the feeling of it. "We were actually discussing Iwa's relations with Konoha, and how their leader had an accident last week."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Deidara purred, letting his hand slide over Itachi's shoulder, reaching for his bare neck, but it was slapped away before it ever reached the naked skin. "But I'm not sure what you are talking about," he said in a more serious tone, though the smirk stayed firmly in place. "Their CEO had some drunken driver rear-end him, but he got out with only a scratch. I'm sure since I spoke to his son yesterday. I don't know what that would have to do with Iwa at all."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, the movement only noticed by Deidara because he was sitting so close. God, how he loved that dark piercing stare, it really not giving off any sign of what the guy was thinking. "I'm not quite sure as well. This is why it surprised us so much when we heard a big sum of money was transferred from Konoha to Iwa. Are there any interesting reasons for that?"

Manipulative, so manipulative. Itachi knew how to turn the tables, and others might have fallen for this dirty trick, but Deidara was better than that. This was not something he was very impressed by. "You're silly for thinking those two things are even related to one another." Deidara picked at some fake dust on Itachi's shirt, leaning closer in the process. The loud music made it impossible for others to overhear their conversation, but Deidara would make it even harder for them. This was between him and Itachi. "We signed a contract with Konoha a few weeks ago. We both benefit from this. Our factories will make things for them, and they'll promote our products plus sell them when we ask this of them. I don't see why we would benefit of getting their CEO in an accident." Deidara's honesty caught Itachi off guard, which had been Deidara's intention. But Itachi was no fool. Was this really the full truth? Of course not, but Deidara was great in acting as if it were.

"As you say," Itachi retorted, cutting off Deidara's insistent jabbering. Though Deidara knew he just didn't have a comeback now. They didn't have enough information on it all, so couldn't come up with good arguments. Deidara had won this round.

Before Deidara could actually fire the next line at Itachi, pushing him really to the edge, the bodyguard grabbed him by the arm. Apparently someone had waved him over. Itachi's fingers were suspiciously pointed upwards. But Deidara was not looking for a fight. In this club he was greatly outnumbered, so it was best to admit defeat, and it was not like he was thrown out the club. He only needed to leave the VIP part. Simply step over the red velvet cord and mingle with the rest of the people here.

As soon as he left the small platform, Deidara was joined by his two brothers. At least they had stalled the bodyguard for a while, but now they were mostly just in the way, because Deidara had another plan. A plan that didn't need them in it. Getting rid of them would not be easy though, because of course their task was to support Deidara in whatever he asked of them. So it started with getting a few extra drinks in them, and then slowly distancing himself from them, letting more and more people slip in between them to get something to drink. Deidara was still sipping his first whiskey, his blue eyes shooting towards the VIP area every few seconds. He knew those dark eyes were slipping his way as well, making sure he was still there.

And then finally Deidara's plan was set into motion. The one he had been watching rose from the dark red couch he had been sitting on, waving off the others who were about to join him, and then stepped over the rope. Itachi disappeared in the crowd, but Deidara knew where he was going. Waiting one extra minute, Deidara slowly pushed himself away from the bar, sneaking one last look at his colleagues to make sure they were not following. Slipping through the mass Deidara soon made his way across the room, leaving the packed areas behind him. Turning a corner Deidara entered a narrow dirty looking hallway, it littered with kissing couples and couples doing other things beside kissing. There were better places to do that.

And then finally Deidara reached his destination. The sign saying 'men' was what Deidara had been looking for. Pushing open the door, Deidara entered the bathroom. Seeing most of the urinals free, Deidara let a satisfied smile slip onto his lips. He was looking at only two peeing men, one of them being the one he needed.

Casually Deidara moved towards the sinks, his eyes going up to the mirror to check his reflection. Smoothly his hands moved up to his tie, tugging the knot a little higher and straightening out the garment. His fingers then lingered up and tugged at the long blond strands of hair, putting it all right back into place. Of course all these handlings weren't necessary. He had looked perfect already, but it was a ruse. It gave him an excuse to be here and he needed one so long there were two peeing men here. One of them finally finished, zipping up his dress pants as he slowly turned around to aim for the sinks.

Their eyes met in the slightly off coloured mirror, their complexion just a little bit too yellow. The same easy smirk slipped back on his lips as he saw the slight dilation of Itachi's pupils. But the dark eyes soon slipped right back into their normal stance. As if the Uchiha hadn't expected a thing. He should know better by now.

Taking the sink beside Deidara, Itachi quietly washed his hands. They pretended they didn't acknowledge one another, feigning they didn't even know each other. Even if everyone knew better. Enemies sometimes had silent wars, so any other person may think they were simply not talking. This other guy taking a leak was someone unimportant anyway. Deidara didn't even recognise him, so he clearly had no high job in the Uchiha company, nor in any of their allies' companies. Though it was always best to be safe.

Why it was necessary to stay safe? Hadn't they just had a challenging conversation, luring the other out? It really was all foreplay, mixed together with a ruse. They had to fake their parts. Deidara was one to always seek out the Uchihas and get into some kind of argument with them, so it needed to be done as well whenever he was seeking out Itachi. And lately Itachi was being sought out a lot more than before. Because they were not just competitors anymore, working for rivalling companies. Something else had blossomed between them. It had all happened by chance. One moment they were up in each other's face, arguing about why a certain shipment had never arrived, and the next they were kissing heatedly, lips smashing together while Itachi started pushing Deidara up against the wall. This new game they were playing was a lot more fun than the one before in Deidara's opinion.

The nobody was finally done pissing. Deidara had to supress a heavy sigh to signal the guy was being bothersome, because he really needed to get out now, and give the two males some privacy. Itachi's hands were twitching on the marble of the sink, nerves sinking into his veins as impatience took over.

Far too slowly the guy washed his hands, sneaking a glance at Itachi and Deidara as they busied themselves with checking their phones or fixing their clothes. Maybe the guy was suspicious, wondering why they stayed behind, lingering by the sink, but he knew better than to question it out loud. So finally after thoroughly drying his hands, moving them back and forth through the hand dryer, the man left, the door closing behind him with a final thud.

Instantly Deidara threw his arms around Itachi's neck and forced the other down into a rough kiss, teeth clashing together for a second before they settled into a needy kiss. Steering them backwards, Deidara moved them towards the last stall. No matter if they were alone now, anyone could still barge it whenever they wanted. This was still a public restroom. So the only privacy they would be able to achieve, would be in that stall. And the idea of doing this so openly, sent a thrill down Deidara's spine.

"You know as well as I do that it was not a drunken driver who hit him," Itachi muttered into the kiss, pushing the stall door open with one hand, while the other was busying itself with pulling Deidara's dress shirt out of his pants.

Giving Itachi a push against his chest, Deidara broke the kiss and shot Itachi an annoyed look. It didn't take long though, because there were more important things at hand. Like getting Itachi's pants undone. "You honestly want to talk about that right now? I put three fingers up my ass before I came here, and it better be worthwhile. I came here to fuck." As Deidara pulled the zipper of Itachi's pants down another thought suddenly hit him, blue eyes sliding back to Itachi's face. "Unless you are wearing a fucking wire."

"I like it when you come prepared," Itachi answered instead, a slight smile playing around his lips as he leaned forward, showering Deidara's neck in kisses. Probably no wire then. Itachi would not have sex while being recorded. At least it's what Deidara expected.

Freeing Itachi's cock from out of his underwear, Deidara gave it a few strokes, enticing soft groans to slip of Itachi's lips. The motion was followed by a condom being rolled over Itachi's length, because safety was still important here. They did both have an active sex life, even if Deidara didn't really want to know who else Itachi was sleeping with. Deidara could imagine it was just him.

In the meantime Deidara was rid of his dress pants and his underwear, the garments pooling around his ankles. By his hips Itachi turned him around, letting him lean over the toilet bowl to put his arms against the back wall. His ass was sticking out now, the lube from before making the area around his puckered hole glisten slightly in the dim light. It forced another groan to leave Itachi's lips. He really did like it when Deidara came prepared, because it meant Deidara had only come here for Itachi. For this quickie right here in the bathroom. Because Deidara wanted sex, with Itachi. Deidara liked to imagine that Itachi didn't want to know who else Deidara was sleeping with either. The idea they only wanted each other had this perfect thing, but their world was not perfect.

With a bang Deidara closed the lid on the toilet, not wanting to look at the dirty brown stains. A finger slid passed his hole, and finally Deidara let out a pleased sigh of his own. He had been on edge a little, waiting for this moment. They were still alone, silence all around them as the door kept even the loud bass out. Deidara could hear Itachi's laboured breathing very close to his ear, and then his voice turned into a groan as Itachi aligned his cock with Deidara's hole, and slowly started pushing in.

Finally they had reached this moment. There was no physical foreplay, no time to be sweet about it. Itachi just pushed on until he was settled in all the way to the hilt. And right as he was about to pull back, the restroom's door opened. Deidara's eyes snapped completely open as he focused on every sound around them. They may be locked away in a stall, but one only had to look under the door to see two pairs of feet in here. Not something that never happened here, but people still wanted to know which two males had gotten drunk enough to have sex in the bathroom. It was the talk of the town for about a week normally, but if they got caught, worse things would happen.

But the man never made it to the stalls, instead taking a leak in one of the urinals. Deidara's walls squeezed around Itachi's cock, not to tease, but just because of the tension. It was really hard to stay still now, waiting on the man to leave. Itachi had even started rocking his hips back and forth ever so slightly, only to receive some friction. Sighs started slipping off Deidara's lips once more. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep it in. He hoped the sound of the faucet would prevent the man from hearing.

In the end the man left without ever noticing the couple in the last stall, mingling with the people in the club again.

As soon as the door closed, Itachi pulled back earnestly, only to slam his cock right back in. There was no time to take things slow, and both were too impatient to go for that anyway. Deidara wanted to be fucked raw, wanted to feel the burn Itachi's cock left behind, so he would remember it for a while. They didn't have that many opportunities and Deidara did love the way Itachi's fucked him. There was this possessiveness behind it, mixed with a need that was too great to even understand. Deidara could never really point out why having sex with Itachi felt so great, but he knew he never wanted to stop doing it. Even if they were betraying their families, their companies. Even if this put their future on the line. Deidara wanted to have sex with Itachi for as long as he lived.

Their groans echoed through the bathroom as Itachi slammed his length into Deidara at a steady pace, forcing his way in all the way to the hilt, before sliding right back out again. Deidara's hands kept slipping off the wall, the pace too rough to really get a good grip. But Itachi held onto Deidara's hips, keeping him steady right over the toilet bowl.

There was no nice build up between them, fighting a way towards the inevitable orgasm. The warm feeling that signalled the final station had been there the moment Deidara had set foot into the club. And as they had teasingly spoken to one another, trying to get into an argument that didn't matter, the orgasm built up further and further. This was just the last bit of physical attention they needed before they could really come.

As a syrupy liquid Deidara could feel the orgasmic feeling slide through his veins, slipping lower and lower, moving all the way to his balls. They tightened as Itachi pushed his cock in forcefully, trying to reach as far as he could, creating this lovely friction all over Deidara's walls. It really was unavoidable. Deidara rarely needed Itachi to touch his cock to come, and now wasn't one of those occasions either. All he needed was that cock driving into him with this certainty that made Deidara's knees quiver right under him.

And there it was. Crying out Deidara's hips shook under the pressure of his orgasm, making Itachi's pace get a little erratic in the process. With his hand covering the head of his cock, Deidara caught all the cum that dripped out of his dick, making sure none of their clothing would stain. The high stayed for a little longer as Itachi kept on thrusting in, his orgasm hitting him only a few minutes later.

It was too quick, far too quick. The orgasm would've been more intense if they had the time, if they could give each other more attention before they got to the point. But Deidara would cherish these moments nonetheless.

Grabbing a bit of toilet paper, Deidara slipped it under Itachi's cock, ready to catch the first cum drops as Itachi pulled back his softening length. They had experience with cleaning up, avoiding anyone to see what they had done here. Wiping the cum off his hand then, Deidara lifted up the toilet seat and dropped the paper into the water. Itachi had put his dick back into his pants and had straightened out his clothes again, looking as pristine as before. Deidara needed another minute before being able to stand up straight again, his muscles still fluttering with the leftovers of his orgasm.

But surprisingly Itachi gave him the time to ready himself, instead of rushing him right out of the bathroom to not seem suspicious. Itachi waited right until Deidara had pulled up his pants again and had made himself presentable once more. Before Deidara could turn around to face Itachi again, the other stopped him, putting his arms around Deidara's waist, and placing his chin on Deidara's shoulder. Itachi's right hand held up a small business card, one Deidara was already familiar with, but he took it anyway.

"I got a cheap apartment at the edge of town, paid off in cash, so there is no trace back to me. It's not much, and we can't have anyone following us there, so we need to be careful to not overuse it. The address is on the back of the card, together with a phone number to my burner phone. Get yourself one as well and text me on that phone. We'll arrange get-togethers through that. I'll have a key to the apartment for you once we meet there." Giving a kiss right on a spot below Deidara's ear, Itachi let a final sentence linger, "don't let me wait too long."

And then he was out the stall. Before Deidara even made it out of there, Itachi had already disappeared out of the restroom completely, blending right back in with the crowd.

Maybe they really could get away with all this and keep doing it forever. Deidara could at least imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
